<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasía by LizKenobi98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414293">Fantasía</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98'>LizKenobi98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quieres saber cómo termina la historia? Yo me quedo con Finn, tú quedas con el corazón roto. Finn y yo nos quedaremos aquí y tendremos una familia. Yo seré una agente inmobiliaria exitosa, y Finn trabajara en el taller del papá de Kurt. Tú no perteneces aquí, Rachel. AU - ALTERACIONES EN EL CANON</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray/Jesse St. James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.</p><p>N/A I: Este fic ha sido un reto para mí, lo imaginé completamente en mi cabeza hace dos días. El fic comienza en el capítulo 2x16 cuando Quinn le dice a Rachel que debe de salir de su fantasía sobre Finn, es una de mis escenas favoritas en toda la serie. Así que lo he utilizado a mi favor y hacerlo St Fabray. Hay muchos saltos en el tiempo y ALTERACIONES EN EL CANON.</p><p>Tengo que admitir que es la primera vez en todos mis años que llevo escribiendo fanfiction... que un one-shot supera las más de 7,000 palabras. ¡Y con una pareja CRACK! Espero tener la misma suerte cuando retome los St Berry que tengo planeados.</p><p>Sin más por el momento, gracias a todos los que leyeron Fotografía :D</p><p>Los personajes se pueden mostrar OOC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FANTASÍA</strong>
</p><p>—¿Quieres saber cómo termina la historia? Yo me quedo con Finn, tú quedas con el corazón roto. Finn y yo nos quedaremos aquí y tendremos una familia. Yo seré una agente inmobiliaria exitosa, y Finn trabajara en el taller del papá de Kurt. Tú no perteneces aquí, Rachel. Y no puedes odiarme por ayudarte a que sigas tu camino.</p><p>—No me rendiré con Finn, no se terminó.</p><p>—¡Sí que se terminó! Eres tan desesperante que no puedes componer buenas canciones. Porque vives en una fantasía de niña pequeña. Rachel, si sigues buscando tu final feliz nunca podrás hacer nada bien.</p><p>Rachel se quedó perpleja por unos momentos antes de darse vuelta y salir del lugar llorando. Quinn trató de controlar sus propias lágrimas para no verse débil. Ella no era tan mala, quizás si sonó un poco brusca, pero tenía que hacer entender a Rachel que Finn no era para ella, aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que con Finn iba a tener varios tropiezos, pero al final terminarán juntos. Rachel Berry no está destinada a vivir en Ohio, tiene tanto talento que puede ingresar a cualquier universidad y ser aceptada con una beca por su espléndida voz.</p><p>—Eso fue duro —Quinn se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz diferente en el auditorio, a esas horas la escuela ya se encontraba vacía, habían quedado únicamente Rachel y ella. Miró hacia la entrada del auditorio y se sorprendió de ver a Jesse St James. Él descendió por las escaleras y se acercó al inicio del escenario—. Has dicho exactamente lo que he pensado desde hace un tiempo, dulce Grace.</p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó, tratando de sonar enojada, pero falló en el intento, parpadeó varias veces para que él no viera sus ojos llorosos—. No eres estudiante y no eres bienvenido. ¿Quién te dejó pasar?</p><p>—Nunca ha sido un problema de esta escuela —sonrió con confianza, Quinn se cruzó de brazos cuando él subió al escenario, ella se mantuvo en el mismo lugar—. No eres lo que te acuso Rachel, Quinn Fabray. No eres mala, la hiciste ver la realidad del futuro de lo que te espera con ese al que llamas novio.</p><p>—¿Así que has vuelto por ella? Porque tienes el paso libre. Finn es mi novio y no voy a perderlo contra ella —respondió bruscamente—. Ya que estás aquí, hazme un favor y aleja a esa cosa de él.</p><p>Él negó, comenzaba a odiar que sonriera.</p><p>—He vuelto para buscar su perdón. Sé que me va a perdonar —Quinn soltó un bufido de burla y él frunció el ceño—. Me encantó lo que dijiste. ¿Por qué piensas tan poco de ti? Puedo asegurarte de que vas a llegar a ser más que una simple agente inmobiliaria de Ohio. Tienes talento, no como yo, pero lo tienes.</p><p>Quinn no tenía porqué responder a la pregunta de Jesse. Lo que debía de hacer es ponerse de pie, salir del auditorio y el día de mañana en el Glee informar de su regreso para que Rachel retroceda y deje en paz a Finn, que deje de entrometerse en su relación y las indirectas con canciones románticas lleguen a su fin, tampoco tendrá que soportar sus preguntas en el club del celibato, aunque se daba una idea y no le gustó pensar en la reacción de Finn. Él se sentirá amenazado por el regreso de Jesse St James e intentará algo con Rachel para convencerla de que no haga caso a Jesse, es la naturaleza de él.</p><p>Dios, ¿ha cometido un error en abandonar a Sam por Finn? Él fue tan dulce cuando le pidió que no fuera a la competencia de las animadoras, que la entrenadora Sue no las apoya emocionalmente como el señor Schuester, luego cuando se besaron en medio del pasillo vacío y ese hormigueo en su estómago, lo había extrañado tanto, lloró tantas noches por él y ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, podía perderlo de nuevo.</p><p>Jesse la miraba, el piano los mantenía separados.</p><p>¿Ella ser algo mucho más que una agente de Ohio?</p><p>Ser una agente inmobiliaria no es tan malo. Las comisiones son buenas desde que logras vender tu primer terreno, casa o departamento. Ella tiene buena labia para convencer a otras personas de hacer y comprar cosas diferentes para salir de las rutinas diarias. Es consciente de que Finn no ha pensado mucho en su futuro desde el fiasco del bebé y la beca de fútbol. Él no ha vuelto a sacar el tema. Sabe que es feliz de trabajar como ayudante para Burt en el taller, ni siquiera le interesa la universidad y ninguno de los dos anhela convertirse en superestrellas como Rachel Berry. Una vez que terminen el bachillerato, irán juntos a la universidad local y continuarán con el plan de vida en Ohio; que consiste en casarse, tener hijos, asistir a la iglesia y convivir con la familia, no hay mucho para ellos en el mundo exterior. Lo mucho que pueden planear es ahorrar y salir una vez al año de Ohio e ir a otro país de vacaciones. Finn jamás podrá sentirse cómodo viviendo en una ciudad ruidosa como lo es Nueva York o Los Ángeles.</p><p>—No me interesa el mundo del espectáculo —respondió—. Ser una agente me dejará una buena cantidad de dinero y podré vivir cómodamente en una bonita casa en Ohio con tres habitaciones y mi propio coche.</p><p>—Aburrido —contestó Jesse.</p><p>—¿Por qué no entraste cuando estaba aquí Rachel? —Quinn frunció el ceño al pensar en ello—. La habrías consolado de inmediato y se hubieran ido juntos a recuperar lo que tenían.</p><p>—Quería hacerlo, pero luego dijiste eso y quería escuchar más. No la harás entender. Es terca y seguirá buscando la manera para que Finn vuelva a ella, le cantará en el Glee —Ya lo hace. Quiso responder, pero no lo interrumpió—, buscará un momento para estar a solas con él y ni tú podrás interponerte.</p><p>—Gracias por los ánimos —respondió sarcásticamente y él soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—He venido para pedirle perdón —le contó y notó que la burla de momentos antes desapareció—. El daño que le hice es de lo único que me arrepiento en mi vida. ¿Sabes? Sí ella se hubiera enterado de que estoy aquí, el día de mañana hará alarde de ello y Finn estará abandonante antes de que puedas tener un solo en el Glee.</p><p>—Que considerado. Luego de que le quebrarán esos huevos, no sufrió mucho por ti, a los pocos días ya estaba en una relación con Finn. Le lastimaste el orgullo y le dolió ese desaire tuyo, pero de inmediato encontró consuelo en él.</p><p>Quinn no sabía precisamente lo que sintió Rachel en aquellos días, ella estaba sumida en su propio infierno de un embarazo adolescente, soportando las burlas que decían sobre ella, el único momento tranquilo de su vida era cuando vivió en casa de Mercedes, Quinn se percató que le había dado un golpe bajo a Jesse con sus palabras, ya que cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio.</p><p>—Tus palabras me han roto el corazón —Quinn puso los ojos en blanco al ver como él se llevaba una mano al corazón.</p><p>—Lo arruinaste.</p><p>—Sí, no puedo justificar mis actos, pero no soy el único en que la relación fracasara. Ella me estaba usando también para poner celoso a Hudson.</p><p>—¿Honestamente? Eras demasiado bueno para ella —Quinn descubrió que era fácil conversar con él—. Ella incluso nos contó cómo perdió la virginidad contigo, Finn se puso verde de celos aquellos días —Jesse volvió a fruncir el ceño y Quinn notó un ligero brillo en sus ojos azules, lo estaba enfureciendo—. El huevo fue duro de tu parte; Finn también le había lanzado huevos en el pasado. ¿Cómo lo sé? Ese día yo estaba con Finn y Puck, señale a Rachel y Finn me complació, cuando Rachel se enteró, su excusa fue de como no se conocían, no había tanto daño. Él nunca le pidió perdón, si lo haces tú, te perdonara.</p><p>No estaba muy segura de sus palabras, pero sí sabía muchas cosas de Rachel Berry y eso se debe a que Finn habla bastante de ella.</p><p>Mantén a tus enemigos cerca. Le recordó una voz en su cabeza.</p><p>—Quizás —respondió él—. Hazme un favor, Quinn, no le digas a nadie que he regresado. Sabré cuando es el momento para volver a Rachel.</p><p>A ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero asintió. Él no se despidió, simplemente desapareció del escenario y ella volvió a quedarse sola.</p><p>Fue curioso, le gustó conversar con Jesse St James, se preguntó si él habría sido tan agradable el año pasado con las regionales encima.</p><hr/><p>—¿Por qué te importa tanto que Rachel venga con Jesse? —Quinn confrontó a Finn una vez que salieron de Breadstix—. Ella sabe en lo que se está metiendo con él al aceptarlo de vuelta en su vida. No debe ser nuestra incumbencia hablar de temas que claramente ellos ya dejaron en el pasado.</p><p>Finn resopló furioso.</p><p>—¡La va a lastimar de nuevo! ¡El tipo le quebró un huevo en la cabeza y le rompió el corazón!</p><p>—¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! —le gritó, agradeció que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor escuchando su pelea—. Tú también la has lastimado muchas veces en el último año y ella sigue perdonándote. Él debió de haber hecho una gran disculpa para que haya aceptado ser su pareja de baile. ¿Pero tú? ¿Alguna vez le pediste perdón por abandonarla cuando nadie quiso salir con ella en la foto del anuario? ¿Cuándo tú mismo le arrojaste huevos por petición mía? —le recordó—. ¿Le pediste perdón por decirle al señor Schue que salía con Jesse y todos le dieron un ultimátum?</p><p>Finn la miró como si estuviera loca. ¿Es que ella estaba defendiendo a Rachel y Jesse?</p><p>—Es diferente —respondió él, pero podía ver lo agitado que se puso al recordarle cómo la lastimó.</p><p>—Diferente —repitió con burla—. Deja de poner excusas y encuentra la forma de pedirle perdón o busca una clase con St James de cómo disculparte adecuadamente con una chica. Finn, no vas a arruinar mi noche. Esta noche seremos coronados como rey y reina, no quiero que hagas un escándalo. Olvídate de Rachel Berry, déjalos ser. Eres mi pareja de baile, mi novio —terminó, hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar y arruinar su maquillaje.</p><p>Finn se desconcertó por varios minutos, luego tomó su mano y la abrazó.</p><p>La noche iba perfecta, sin ningún inconveniente. Su madre le ayudó a elegir su vestido, Finn fue por ella y le puso un ramillete en su muñeca, su madre les tomó fotos para el recuerdo. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, seguía siendo perfecto hasta que se encontraron con Sam, Mercedes, Rachel y Jesse. Ellos estaban alegres, conversando animadamente hasta que su novio abrió la boca.</p><p>Agradeció que Jesse no cayera en sus palabras, pero se sintió encantada cuando Jesse mencionó que, si Finn seguía arruinándolo, él iría a su rescate. Dudaba que dejara en algún momento de la noche a Berry, pero lo agradeció en silencio. Esas palabras eran dulces, no eran amigos, no le mencionó a nadie sobre sus reuniones secretas, incluso que intercambiaron números y chateaban. Sí podía controlar a Finn esa noche, todo sería perfecto.</p><p>Era estúpido que estuviera lloviendo la noche del baile de graduación.</p><p>Quinn sintió como el vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo y su novio no se veía por ningún lado, su camioneta no estaba aparcada en el lugar en donde la dejaron. La dejó sola en medio de la fiesta cuando no pudo controlar sus estúpidos celos, le arruinó el baile y no fue coronada como reina, la bonita corona que debió ser de ella fue para Kurt. En las últimas semanas había atraído la atención de muchos estudiantes de McKinley desde que Lauren destapó su secreto, era una victoria segura, al final no lo fue.</p><p>Y solo pensaba en culpar a Rachel Berry.</p><p>Tuvo que admitir que ella no era la culpable de todo. Era un cincuenta, cincuenta entre Finn y ella. La tensión se sintió en los dos cuando ella subió al escenario e interpretó esa tonta canción. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba de hacer el ridículo para recuperar al novio que la dejó por su propio error? ¿No tuvo consideración por Jesse que era su pareja esa noche? Finn tenía miedo de perder a Rachel, ahora que la veía feliz con otro chico. Fue exactamente la misma situación de ella con Sam. ¿Aún se habrían juntado si ella no lo hubiera besado en medio del pasillo?</p><p>Debió de respetar su relación con Sam y no cometer el mismo error. Sam la había querido sin importar que tuvo un bebé de otro chico, nunca la juzgó y pocas veces hablaban sobre Beth, fue tan paciente y le dio regalos bonitos, detalles sencillos, cartas románticas, cantaron juntos y salieron. Él siempre llevaría su guitarra y le daría una pequeña serenata. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a equivocarse al elegir una relación sobre un chico popular?</p><p>Al primer amor siempre le perdonas todo.</p><p>Se detuvo en medio del estacionamiento de la escuela al ver la camioneta de Jesse. Era fácil de reconocer, no todos tenían camionetas tan elegantes.</p><p>¿Aún pensaba en rescatarla esa noche?</p><p>Él bajó del auto, no le importó mojarse, abrió sus brazos y Quinn buscó consuelo en ellos. No lloro, aunque el agua sobre su rostro ya había arruinado su maquillaje, se permitió mostrar vulnerabilidad en los brazos del novio de Rachel Berry.</p><p>Su tiempo con Finn estaba llegando a su fin.</p><hr/><p>Quinn no pudo contener la carcajada cuando Jesse expresó su opinión de que Finn no sabía cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo. Él la miró furioso, pero era indiscutiblemente la verdad. ¿Cómo negar eso? Jesse volvió a ser el tipo arrogante de siempre y no se parecía en nada al chico de noches pasadas, habló sobre su superioridad, conocimiento y como Berry debe ser la protagonista en las Nacionales, sin duetos. Solamente ella.</p><p>Él es ganador de cuatro campeonatos nacionales consecutivos, el señor Schue quedaría como un tonto si no escucha su consejo.</p><p>Sabiendo lo duro que eran los ensayos de Vocal Adrenaline, sabía que ellos no eran de elegir canciones una noche antes de la verdadera competencia. Las escogían desde antes de la primera competencia.</p><p>—¿No puedes ocultar un poco tu favoritismo con Berry? —Le preguntó cuando lo encontró en medio del escenario, revisando las partituras que el señor Schue le dio.</p><p>—Es la más talentosa de todos ustedes, tiene que brillar.</p><p>—¿Y si yo quiero el solo?</p><p>Él se burló.</p><p>—¿Quieres una opinión honesta? Tu voz es dulce, pero no eres apta para un espectáculo como las nacionales.</p><p>—Canté en las seccionales y ganamos.</p><p>—Empataron —la corrigió de inmediato—. Esa canción ochentera no fue mala —ella supo que mentía porque tampoco le gustó su interpretación—, pero tu voz fue muy débil. Tu compañero no era muy digno, ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? ¿Alguna clase de votación? Schuester está cegado con querer mostrar el talento de todos y hacer a Rachel a un lado. La voz de Santana también fue mala y su coreografía deficiente, diría que con los jueces inexpertos que les tocaron, debieron de sorprenderse con el baile poco ensayado de Brittany y Mike.</p><p>—¿Mi voz débil?</p><p>—Como ya te dije, tu voz es dulce. Podrías convertirte en cantante para canciones de cuna, serán un éxito.</p><p>Quinn se ofendió por su comentario y salió furiosa del auditorio.</p><p>Se dijo así misma que hizo un buen trabajo en las seccionales, su madre estaba tan feliz por ella por cantar ante una multitud que insistió en que se convirtiera en la intérprete de coros en la iglesia. Aunque era muy consciente que nunca podrá alcanzar las notas como lo hacen Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt.</p><p>A ella no le interesan demasiado las artes, pero mientras pueda seguir disfrutándolo, lo hará.</p><hr/><p>—Finn me terminó —Quinn se balanceaba en el columpio. Jesse sentado en el columpio de al lado sin mecerse—, debimos de seguir tu consejo y no hacer ese memorial.</p><p>—Ahora comprendo el cambio de humor en Rachel —respondió desanimado—. Se negó a salir conmigo, tampoco quiere verme y no ha respondido mis mensajes.</p><p>Quinn siguió balanceándose, su cabello suelto casi tocaba el suelo. Cerró los ojos y se sujetó con fuerza, dejó que la brisa de la noche tocara sus mejillas.</p><p>—Me terminó por ella, no puede amarme como ella. ¿Qué vas a hacer?</p><p>—¿Seguirás luchando por Finn?</p><p>—No —contestó de inmediato—. No ahora, al final él y yo terminaremos juntos, como le dije a Rachel. Ella jamás va a poder convencerlo de salir de Ohio, para Finn su vida es aquí. Y si se queda con él… Rachel jamás será la estrella que anhela ser.</p><p>—No me voy a rendir con ella y no voy a permitir que él se interponga en sus sueños.</p><p>—Deberías de hacerlo, te romperán el corazón. Mañana nos vamos a Nueva York, tú te vas a quedar. Te apuesto a que a la primera oportunidad, tendrán su típica cita en una ciudad diferente y volverán a unirse.</p><p>Jesse apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, se mantuvo en silencio más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado.</p><p>Estaban condenados los dos.</p><p>—Nadie me ama —murmuró a la noche.</p><p>Él hizo detener su columpio y sintió las manos sobre su espalda, balanceándose lentamente de nuevo.</p><hr/><p>Quinn puso los ojos en blanco cuando Rachel entró toda sonriente de su cita con Finn por la ciudad, llevaba flores en su mano, seguramente arrancadas de alguna casa bonita.</p><p>—¿No se supone que actualmente estás en una relación con Jesse? —le recordó.</p><p>La sonrisa se borró de su rostro e intentó ponerse seria, la vio mirar sus flores y dejarlas sobre la cama.</p><p>—Sí, pero me está dando algo de tiempo para no distraerme de la competencia.</p><p>—¿Distraerte? —Se burló—. ¿Qué distraerte no es salir por una ciudad con otro chico que no es tu novio? ¿Engañaste a Jesse como lo hiciste con Finn al besarte con Puck? ¿Soy tu inspiración que continúas siguiendo mis pasos, Berry?</p><p>Ella no respondió.</p><p>Quinn se sintió ligeramente bien de haber arruinado su felicidad momentánea.</p><hr/><p>—Cuando me fui a mis vacaciones de primavera el año pasado, más de una chica intento besarme, una de mis compañeras de coro incluso se metió en mi cama para tener sexo y poder olvidarme de Rachel, no podía sacarla de mis pensamientos —Jesse debió de su café—, nunca me había sentido tan humillado.</p><p>—¿Karma? —Él asintió—. Engañé a Finn, tuve al bebé de su mejor amigo, me dio una segunda oportunidad y al final me abandonó por otra chica. ¿Puede ser considerado como una deuda saldada y no volver a sentirme mal por mis acciones en el pasado?</p><p>Él se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Ella me perdonó —dijo con amargura—. Creí que funcionaría esta vez, dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. No más secretos, no engaños, nada. Le dije a Schuester que le diera el solo, que ganarían si los jueces escucharán su maravillosa voz en el escenario, si hubiera seguido mi consejo, al menos dentro del top diez habrían entrado.</p><p>—Lo dudo mucho —contestó de mal humor al recordar como la parejita hicieron su gran demostración, ahora entendía el silencio, la duda del público de aplaudir—. Habría sido un golpe de suerte entrar dentro de ese top, apenas ensayamos anoche, todos los demás llevan todo el año preparándose para este momento, no teníamos probabilidades. Lástima que Vocal Adrenaline no ganó el primer lugar, habría sido un golpe épico para Rachel al ser Sunshine quién llevó a la victoria al equipo rival.</p><p>—No era yo, habríamos ganado en el momento en que empezará a cantar.</p><p>—Soberbio.</p><hr/><p>—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con St Jerk? —Preguntó Santana lo suficientemente algo, sus compañeros la miraron en la sala de espera del aeropuerto—. A Manos de hombre se le fue el color pese a estar sujeta de Finn y él parecía dispuesto a asesinarlo. Ese abrazo que te dio, no es de amigos.</p><p>—Hemos estado hablando.</p><p>—¿Estás saliendo con él?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—No soy estúpida, anoche no llegaste a dormir. ¿Se besaron?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Tuvieron sexo sin besarse?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Entonces?</p><p>—Platicamos.</p><p>Santana soltó un bufido.</p><p>—Buen intento, tienes que contarme todo en la privacidad de tu habitación.</p><p>—Creo que somos amigos.</p><hr/><p>Quinn podía comenzar a acostumbrarse a la <em>caballerosidad</em> de Jesse, él abrió la puerta de la camioneta y la ayudó a bajar. Él comentó sobre su corte de cabello, pero que le gustaba más largo. Quinn no era una fanática del cine, disfrutaba de las películas adolescentes en donde hubiera animadoras involucradas, se reflejaba en ellas. Por eso cuando Jesse la invitó, no pudo negarse, además de que no quería pasar todo su verano encerrada, necesitaba de ese respiro.</p><p>Eligió la última película de Harry Potter, ninguno de los dos se consideraba fanáticos, él era más de películas que trataran de musicales o incluyeran escenas de ballet, se formaron en la fila y ella se adelantó al pagar las palomitas y refrescos. Luego de intercambiar un par de bromas, la sonrisa en su rostro se borró cuando se encontraron con Finn y Rachel. ¿En serio tan pequeño era Ohio? Ellos también parecieron desconcertados al mirarlos, dado que Jesse llevaba la comida entre sus manos, ella pasó su mano sobre la cintura y se encaminaron hacia la sala que les correspondía.</p><p>Fue insoportable saber que Finn y Rachel entraron en la misma función. A Finn le gustaban esas películas de fantasía y magia, pero había tantas funciones disponibles… Jesse estuvo tenso la mayor parte de la película y como muchas cosas no entendió, Quinn se aburrió que no se dio cuenta que se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Jesse. Él la sacudió cuando comenzaron los créditos y las luces se encendieron. Él le tendió su mano y no la soltó. Tras la visita en el cine, se trasladaron a una cafetería y hablaron sobre sus planes.</p><hr/><p>Quinn dejó de tener contacto con Jesse cuando le pidió su ayuda para intentar recuperar a Beth, él se negó.</p><p>Era muy consciente de que él le tenía demasiado cariño a Shelby, fue su entrenadora y mentor durante años, él la considera una gran persona y buena madre, Quinn no estuvo de acuerdo. Si fuera buena madre, no habría rechazado a Berry, no quería ese destino para su hija.<em> Ella es su madre.</em></p><p>Apagó su teléfono el resto del verano e ignoró a todos. Lo escondió en el fondo del armario y revisó su guardarropa. Escogió lo que consideraba sus prendas más bonitas e hizo cambios en ellas. Recortó sus blusas para que dejarán a la vista su ombligo, pero las mantuvo recatadas para ocultar sus estrías, se tiño el cabello de color rosa e intentó volver a ser Quinn Fabray. La chica que causaba temor en los estudiantes de McKinley.</p><p>Su madre hizo un gran escándalo al ver su cambio de look, no le interesó en lo absoluto su opinión. Volvió a clases en McKinley, saltándose la mayoría de ellas, se salió del Glee e inició su propio grupito de niñas malas.</p><hr/><p>Jesse no le reclamó por ninguna de sus acciones pasadas, el trato con Shelby, el acoso que cometió en McKinley, la manera en que lo ignoró. Volvieron a ponerse al corriente después de las seccionales, él le contó sobre el trabajo que le ofrecieron como el entrenador de Vocal Adrenaline al inicio de curso para devolverlos a la gloria en las nacionales.</p><p>Quinn asistía a sus propios ensayos de baile con los demás, pero no podía compararse.</p><p>Era muy consciente que Jesse es muy enérgico siempre que se tratara de cantar y bailar. Busco su apoyo para mejorar en su baile por lo que ensayaron durante muchas horas por la tarde en el auditorio vacío de Carmel. Él nunca permitió que viera sus coreografías o la elección de sus canciones para no pasar nada a la competencia. Ella no lo haría, tenía el interés de ganar limpiamente en las regionales, luego irían a las nacionales.</p><p>Sus piernas y brazos le dolían, terminaba empapada de sudor, su respiración se regularizaba rápidamente al terminar cada práctica de baile, se dejaba caer sobre el escenario. Él solo terminaría riéndose e interpretaría una canción en el piano.</p><p>Quinn nunca se unió a su canto.</p><hr/><p>Su madre le contó que Jesse pasaba algunas noches a visitarla en el hospital durante el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente, se ganó la confianza de las enfermeras para que le permitieran verla fuera del horario de visitas, él le llevó flores.</p><p>Quinn ama y odia los chocolates, así que cuando despertó, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar una gran cantidad de ellos.</p><p>Jesse fue de gran apoyo para ella en su proceso de recuperación.</p><p>Fue durante ese tiempo en que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos románticos que nacieron por Jesse St James.</p><hr/><p>Quinn fue de las primeras en levantarse y aplaudir con fuerza cuando finalizó la presentación de Vocal Adrenaline en las Nacionales.</p><p>¡Ahora comprendía porque él era tan receloso con sus ensayos!</p><p>¡Espectaculares! ¡Brillantes! ¡Algo que ella nunca había visto en ninguna otra competencia!</p><p>¿Cómo demonios Jesse de veinte años pudo ensayarlos de tal manera? Su propio director de coro jamás se hubiera arriesgado a que ellos realizaran tantas maniobras, saltos, giros, ni siquiera los hubiera puesto en riesgo al subirlos en esas maquinitas, la sincronización de sus movimientos fue perfecta, Unique fue increíble.</p><p>Su propio equipo no fue malo, fueron muy superiores a las presentaciones de años pasados. Se sentía agotada, pero fue tan excitante y emocionante, todos cantando al mismo tiempo y haciendo eco con sus voces.</p><p>¡Ese trofeo de primer lugar era para New Direction!</p><hr/><p>Quinn salió del auditorio para buscar a Jesse. Quería felicitarlo por la presentación de su equipo, se detuvo a mitad de camino al escucharlo hablar con Carmen Tibideaux. Quinn le contó sobre la audición fallida de Rachel, no estaba preparada para escucharlo hablar con tanta vehemencia.</p><p>Sintió una punzada en su corazón, ninguno de los dos habló sobre sus sentimientos, ni siquiera si se veían con alguien románticamente. ¿Él seguía queriendo a Rachel Berry pese a que ella estuvo a punto de casarse con Finn hace unos meses y que continuaba comprometida con él?</p><p>—Cantaste<em> Giants in the Sky</em> de En el Bosque —Quinn frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la Srita Tibideaux.</p><p>Jesse había hablado sobre la universidad de NYADA una vez, cuando ella le preguntó si había tenido otras opciones aparte de UCLA. Su respuesta fue un no, ya que tenía viaje completo a Los Ángeles, pero que un día iría a Nueva York a convertirse en un actor exitoso de teatro. Kurt habló emocionado sobre NYADA y que de esa universidad salen las leyendas de Broadway.</p><p>—Te topaste con obstáculos con la respiración y dicción no fue lo suficientemente buena para manejar la que posiblemente es la pieza más difícil de Sondheim. Pero tu pasión y tu registro —escuchó la felicitación— fueron admirables.</p><p>Ahora tenía un mejor contexto del porque Rachel estuvo tan llorosa y devastada por haber fallado en esa audición. Si Jesse que era superior, no logró entrar, nada aseguraba que Rachel fuera aceptada. Pero si Carmen Tibideaux había venido especialmente a ver a Rachel para cambiar de opinión, ¿Por qué no mostrar la misma gratitud con Jesse?</p><p>—<em>¿Admirables?</em> —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas, se metió en una conversación que no le correspondía, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Jesse St James es el chico más talentoso en todo Ohio que he podido conocer. ¿Cuántos segundos tardó en recuperar la respiración en esa audición? ¿Menos de diez? ¿Cinco segundos? No soy una fanática de Sondheim, pero sé que su música es impecable, fue arrogante por parte de Jesse presentarse con esa canción porque sabía que iba a ser superior, es una de sus piezas favoritas. Lleva cantándola años. ¿Ha visto su interpretación de <em>Bohemian Rhapsody</em>? Es una inspiración. ¿Ha visto la presentación de esta tarde de Vocal Adrenaline? Jesse los ensayo, es lo mejor que se ha visto en años, nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, ¿pero puede afirmar que otro chico de veinte años puede hacer semejante espectáculo como lo ha hecho él? ¡Lo dudo! Si está dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad a Rachel Berry, ya que se tomó la molestia de venir a verla o aceptarla sin siquiera dejarla hacer otra audición. Jesse también merece una segunda oportunidad para entrar a su Universidad. Le recomiendo que vea todas las presentaciones de Jesse como miembro de Vocal Adrenaline y cómo llevó a la victoria al equipo durante más de cuatro años, él va a ser una estrella imparable de Broadway un día. Y usted podrá mostrarse orgullosa de lo lejos que ha llegado si le permite perfeccionar sus habilidades bajo su manto.<em> Usted no se arrepentirá.</em></p><p>Los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas, no iba a llorar frente a ellos.</p><p>Desde el momento en que Jesse se presentó en el auditorio de McKinley, ha sido un gran amigo para ella. No le ha contado sobre sus sentimientos, pero confía en que si en el futuro se unen, será buena para ambos. Han convivido demasiado tiempo, han bailado, platicado, se han contado secretos, le ha dejado llorar sobre su hombro. Él le contó sobre su familia, la acompañó a ver a Shelby y Beth. ¡Es tan arrogante, presumido y estúpido! Pero tan amable y cariñoso, dándole palabras de aliento en cada oportunidad.</p><p>Él incluso la alentó y la ayudó a buscar universidades prestigiosas fuera de Ohio. Buscaron información juntos con sus referentes para becas, dios santo, incluso él se ofreció a pagar su matrícula y alojamiento como una forma de alentarla a ir por más.</p><p>Y tuvo su recompensa al ser aceptada en Yale.</p><p>Él estaba con ella cuando recibió su carta de aceptación. Y ha sido de los mejores momentos en toda su vida al compartirlo con él.</p><p>Miró por última vez a la directora de NYADA, antes de regresar a los bastidores con su equipo. Pronto los jueces estarían anunciando a los ganadores.</p><hr/><p>Santana entrelazó su mano con la de ella y se miraron ansiosas cuando los jueces salieron al escenario con los sobres.</p><p>Luego de su escena con Carmen Tibideaux, se controló lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas. Lo miró por un par de segundos, él también se mostraba ansioso y nervioso, no llevaba ninguna sonrisa sobre su rostro. Sabía que su empleo estaba en riesgo y la posible disolvencia del equipo.</p><p>Que gane el mejor. Pensó.</p><p>Su corazón se detuvo en el momento en que anunciaron al tercer lugar. Mordió su labio con fuerza, podía sentir el sabor a sangre.</p><p>—Los ganadores del Campeonato Nacional de Coros de 2012… —¿Por qué tardaban tanto en anunciarlo? Odiaba la tensión, el cosquilleo en su estómago regresó y sus piernas temblaron de emoción anticipada—… del bachillerato de Carmel High School, Vocal Adrenaline.</p><p>Santana soltó su mano en el momento en que el confeti salió de los cañones, la felicidad en el rostro de su equipo decayó. Las miradas entre sí, Rachel se abrazó a Finn llorando, el señor Schue empezó aplaudir por respeto, ella lo hizo también. El público estaba extasiado por los vencedores.</p><p>Su mirada se dirigió al coro de Jesse. Él estaba siendo abrazado por todos ellos, gritando de emoción su nombre y sosteniendo el gran trofeo en sus manos. La emoción era palpable por volver a la victoria tras el fracaso del año pasado. Ella no estuvo presente cuando ellos los vencieron en las regionales del 2010, Jesse estaba mostrando un tipo de felicidad diferente, esto aumentará su arrogancia, pensó.</p><p>New Direction fue superior, mucho mejor que los dos años anteriores. El segundo lugar era mucho mejor que el duodécimo.</p><hr/><p>—Felicitaciones —Le dijo cuando se sentó frente a él, había recibido su mensaje hace menos de una hora para reunirse en el restaurante del hotel—. ¿Está llegando el siguiente aumento de sueldo?</p><p>Él sonrió.</p><p>—Ustedes fueron increíbles. Me sorprendieron.</p><p>—Lo sé —respondió alegremente.</p><p>—Creí que ganarían ustedes —Ella no dudo en sus palabras—. Traté de convencer a Rachel de que perdieran deliberadamente, pero mostraba tanta seguridad en ganar que estuve nervioso todo el tiempo que <em>Wade, Unique</em> cantó. Incluso deje mis maletas listas en Ohio para no volver a Carmel si quedábamos en segundo lugar y huir a Nueva York. Hemos transmitido las noticias, los patrocinadores han alejado sus amenazas de no financiar a mi coro.</p><p>Quinn se alegró por él y tomó su mano.</p><p>—Quizás te pidan quedarte un año más, te pagarán mejor, te darán regalos, estarás mimado.</p><p>Él no retiró su mano, le dio un apretón de manos.</p><p>—¿Por qué dijiste eso de mí ante Carmen?</p><p>Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos… ¿minutos? ¿horas? Fueron segundos, no era tan dramática ni exagerada. Sabía que en algún momento iba a sacar ese tema, pero esperaba distraerlo lo suficiente con respecto a sus presentaciones. Él no soltó su mano.</p><p>—Es claro, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio—. Me han dado muchas oportunidades a mí, no las aproveche del todo, pero comprendí tu negativa por hablar de NYADA, escuchar que fallaste por unos segundos y que no te aceptaran… no fue justo.</p><p>—Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, Quinn, sé que crees que no tengo uno —Ambos sonrieron—. No creo que Carmen cambie de opinión, pero quizás algún día retome mis estudios en otra universidad. No es mi pasión ser entrenador de coros, soy actor. Tengo el apoyo económico de mis padres, cuando era niño mi abuelo me compró un fideicomiso enorme, cuando cumpla veintiún años tendré acceso a él, puedo no trabajar toda mi vida si quiero, es gratificante cada que me pagan. No quiero ser presumido —susurró—, pero las regalías que me darán por quedar en primer lugar… estoy planeando irme de vacaciones a las Vegas. ¿Quieres acompañarme?</p><p>—¿Ir a casinos y bares? ¡No tenemos edad!</p><p>—Siempre podemos encontrar quien nos de una identificación falsa.</p><hr/><p>El gran trofeo del segundo lugar estaba sobre el piano.</p><p>Las sonrisas fueron tensas y forzadas en el Glee. Rachel y Mercedes le lanzaron miradas mordaces e hicieron comentarios despectivos, incluso la llamaron traidora por ser amiga del enemigo. No le importaba en lo absoluto, ella misma hizo esas acusaciones en el pasado y eran tan patéticas. Jesse le agradaba demasiado, no puede negar que le encanta pasar su tiempo libre con él.</p><p>Sí, es una pena que fuera él quien ganara las Nacionales en su último año, pero ellos no tomaron la decisión de quién fue mejor. Fueron los jueces asignados, algo que ellos mismos deben de recordar.</p><p>El señor Schuester habló sobre la motivación y la alegría de llegar más lejos, lo orgulloso que estaba de todos ellos. Había tristeza en él por no ganar las Nacionales, pero aún tiene oportunidad los próximos años, siempre y cuando la entrenadora Sue no se interponga, sabiendo de sus cambios de humor… no pudo pensar más en ello porque el azote de la puerta sobresaltó a todos y Quinn se quedó sin palabras al verlo.</p><p>—¿Jesse? —preguntó el señor Schuester desconcertado ante el visitante.</p><p>Jesse no saludó a nadie. No dijo ni una sola palabra cuando se acercó a ella y la hizo levantarse de su lugar. Quinn no comprendió la gran sonrisa que tenía sobre su rostro, sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción. Él le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de besarle la mejilla. Estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué demonios…?</p><p>—¡Fuiste tú! —Dijo antes de besar su mejilla izquierda—. ¡Tu lo hiciste!</p><p>Él extendió su brazo y le entregó la carta doblada. Quinn la abrió nerviosamente y se hizo a un lado para que ninguno de sus compañeros supiera su contenido. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa al ver la hoja membretada con el logo de la universidad de NYADA.</p><p>—¡Felicidades, Jesse! —Gritó emocionante antes de saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo por el cuello. Sostuvo la carta entre sus manos, era increíble.</p><p>¡Carmen Tibideaux había enviado una carta de aceptación para Jesse!</p><p>—Jesse, no puedes estar aquí —la voz de su entrenador los devolvió a la realidad.</p><p>—¡No podía esperar para decírtelo! —Le dijo cuando se separaron, ignorando las palabras del señor Schuester. Él estaba haciendo un espectáculo dentro del salón y ella iba a tener que tolerarlos a todos durante la siguiente media hora—. Iremos a celebrar esta noche, pasaré por ti a las 9:15pm, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.</p><p>Él se disculpó antes de salir por donde había entrado.</p><hr/><p>Jesse la besó en medio del resbaladero.</p><p>Ella había escalado las escaleras y en vez de resbalar, se había volteado y sus pies estaban sobre las escaleras. Habían estado radiantes durante la cena, él iba a NYADA y ella a Yale. Hubo tristeza al darse cuenta de lo distanciados que iban a estar, pero acordaron verse en sus tiempos libres.</p><p>Jesse subió las escaleras y se interpuso entre sus piernas.</p><p>Quinn tembló de anticipación cuando su nariz rozó con la suya.</p><p>El primer beso fue un simple roce de labios, cuando ninguno de los dos se mostró incómodo, él volvió a besarla antes de profundizarlo. Él se retiró cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar.</p><p>—¿Quieres intentarlo? —Ella preguntó, él arqueó una ceja sorprendido de sus palabras.</p><p>Asintió.</p><hr/><p>—¡No puedo creer que no te hayas ido a NYADA, Rachel! —Quinn se detuvo en medio de la habitación. Rachel estaba siendo ayudada por Mercedes y Brittany a colocarse el vestido de novia. Ella estaba de vuelta en Ohio tras terminar su primer semestre en Yale—. ¡Lloraste por una segunda oportunidad, fuiste y le rogaste a Carmen Tideaux y cuando te la dio no la aprovechaste! —le recriminó.</p><p>—¡Iré el siguiente año! —Quinn no le creyó, Rachel se mostraba ansiosa y sonrió en el espejo. Brittany le susurró lo hermosa que se veía—. Es el día de mi boda, Quinn. He soñado con casarme con Finn desde el día en que entró al Glee. El año pasado no pudimos casarnos por tu accidente, pero ahora nada nos lo va a impedir. Tengo mi lugar asegurado en la universidad, te prometo que el siguiente año estaré ahí. Usaré mi fideicomiso estudiantil para pagar la matrícula.</p><p>—La vida en Nueva York es cara, Rachel. ¿Vas a vivir en el dormitorio compartido con Finn?</p><p>—Por supuesto que no, el dormitorio es solo para estudiantes —entrecerró los ojos—, pero haremos nuestra vida allá. Iré a NYADA en verano, conoceré el lugar, Finn me seguirá en las vacaciones de navidad y buscaremos un apartamento. Él conseguirá un trabajo y yo en mis tiempos libres asistiré a audiciones para desempeñarme como actriz.</p><p>—La Rachel Berry que conocí jamás se hubiera tomado un año sabático. Lo haces porque Finn te lo pidió, porque se enteró que Jesse está estudiando ahí, ¿verdad? Que iban hacer compañeros de clase por ser de primer semestre.</p><p>Rachel palideció ante la mención de Jesse. Quinn negó con la cabeza. ¡Necesitaba abofetear a Finn!</p><p>—Finn te convenció de no ir. Jugo con tu mente, te habló sobre tus temores y debió decirte que, si estaban juntos en clases, Jesse estará detrás de ti para recuperarte —El silencio de Rachel lo confirmó—. Jesse me quiere a mí, Rachel. Ha madurado y ha superado su enamoramiento adolescente contigo. Él habría sido un gran apoyo emocional para ti en las clases, me ha contado que los maestros son muy estrictos.</p><p>—Solo es un año, Quinn —insistió Rachel—. Y como Jesse irá adelantado, no me toparé con él.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que todavía hay un lugar para ti en NYADA? ¿Hablaste con Carmen?</p><p>—Tengo mi carta de aceptación.</p><p>—Te recomiendo que hables con Carmen lo antes posible, asegurarte que ese lugar sigue disponible para ti. A lo que me ha contado Jesse, a Carmen Tibideaux no le gusta que la dejen plantada. Has hecho que el esfuerzo de mi novio haya sido en vano.</p><p>—¿Qué esfuerzo?</p><p>—Jesse abogó por ti en las Nacionales. Le dijo a la señorita Tibideaux que nunca se arrepentiría de admitirte en la universidad. Y le fallaste.</p><p>Quinn salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.</p><hr/><p>Sostuvo a Beth en sus brazos gran parte de la noche en la recepción de la boda de Rachel.</p><p>Ella había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio. Su bonito cabello era rubio y sus ojos del color de Noah, era tan pequeña pero independiente a la vez. Queriendo caminar por sí sola, no aceptando la ayuda de nadie.</p><p>Pese a la felicidad que irradiaba Rachel en los brazos de Finn mientras continuaban bailando en la pista, la decepción era notable en los ojos de Shelby. Ella misma no se quedaba atrás, luego de pelear con Finn sobre cómo estaba arruinando los sueños de Rachel, habló sobre lo poderoso que era el amor unido, de la tranquilidad de Ohio y cómo vivirán en su antigua casa.</p><p>Él nunca dejará que Rachel vaya a Nueva York. Y ella simplemente no puede verlo.</p><p>Recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella años atrás. Se suponía que Rachel debía de estar en Nueva York y Quinn estaría estudiando en la universidad local.</p><p>—Sé que estás en una relación con Jesse, Quinn —Ella miró a Shelby—, y a pesar de que arruine en grande la relación de Rachel y Jesse en el pasado, él es todo lo que siempre quise para mi hija.</p><p>Quinn tragó en seco, pero agradeció las palabras de Shelby.</p><p>—Es arrogante y egocéntrico —Ella sonrió.</p><p>—Pase cuatro años con él, conozco exactamente su actitud. Se seguían el ritmo y sus voces eran poderosas cuando cantaban juntos —murmuró con nostalgia—. Rachel no debería de estar aquí, Leroy no está nada contento con este matrimonio, Hiram se resignó a aceptarlo. Y Finn no me agrada.</p><p>—Yo creí que me casaría con Finn y viviría por siempre en Ohio —le contó. Quinn se mordió el labio al recordar sus años en McKinley, cuando era la chica más popular e insultaba a cada persona que no pertenecía a las animadoras. Shelby la miró con atención—. Y resulta que no, estoy en una relación con Jesse que ha durado mucho más de lo que jamás creí y cuando terminé la universidad, me mudaré con él a Nueva York —Sollozó. Era muy prematuro decir eso, pero su relación con él estaba funcionando de maravilla, la larga distancia era insoportable, pero habían llevado un buen ritmo—, una vez le dije a Puck que Beth era lo único perfecto en mi vida y que era lo único que tenía.</p><p>—¿Y ahora?</p><p>—Me has permitido ser parte de su vida —miró a Beth con cariño—. Estoy estudiando en una universidad prestigiosa, tengo una beca y un novio que me apoya en todo, la relación con mi madre ha mejorado e incluso he tenido contacto con mi padre. Y ya no estoy condenada a convertirme en una agente inmobiliaria.</p><hr/><p>Nueva York se había convertido en su ciudad favorita. Le encanta utilizar abrigos largos, botas, zapatos cerrados, gorras tejidas y caminar por las calles con un café en mano.</p><p>Saludó al portero, se conocían desde hace más de dos años cuando pasó su primera navidad con Jesse en la gran ciudad. Él había ido a ella en sus períodos libres y en los veranos ella asistía a las obras que preparaban durante todo el año. Y ahora finalmente estaba en Nueva York para vivir con él.</p><p>Era difícil de creer que Quinn Fabray logró mantener una relación estable y sana con Jesse St James por más de cuatro años. Por supuesto que no todo fue perfección, habían discutido en muchas ocasiones por cosas insignificantes, soportaron el humor del otro cuando las cosas no salieron como lo planearon, pero nunca se insultaron. Hubo momentos en que la desconfianza esperaba cualquier momento para entrometerse y arruinar la relación, lograron sobrevivir a ella, se reconciliaron y hablaron. Y ahora estaban dando el siguiente paso de vivir juntos.</p><p>Jesse ya había comenzado a hacer una carrera, participando en pequeñas obras con personajes secundarios, hasta que finalmente logró su primer papel como protagonista en el musical de Fantasma de la Ópera. También había mantenido un puesto como asesor de dirección para Vocal Adrenaline, eran pocas las veces en que él regresaba a Ohio.</p><p>Quinn por su parte se concentró demasiado en sus estudios. Intentando mantener un buen promedio para no perder su beca, no fue la chica graduada con honores, pero logró que valiera la pena su estadía en Yale.</p><p>Sus estudios fueron por el cine y los medios. Había mantenido conversaciones con Jesse, Shelby y su madre, la alentaron a que intentará ser representante de los artistas que recién comenzaban. Jesse bromeó sobre que él sería su primer cliente. No era una mala idea, pero dentro de ella temía fracasar en ese negocio por lo que buscó un respaldo y tomó seminarios y cursos adicionales de finanzas en Yale.</p><p>Abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró a su hogar.</p><p>—Bienvenida a casa.</p><p>Quinn cerró la puerta y soltó su maleta antes de saltar a sus brazos.</p><p>—Te extrañé —susurró.</p><p>—Lo sé —Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, Quinn colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas cuando el beso se profundizó.</p><p>Antes de darse cuenta, él la había recostado sobre el sillón y sus labios encontraron el camino hacia su cuello.</p><p>Ella había tenido miedo de tener relaciones sexuales con él. Temor de quedarse embarazada, repetir la experiencia de cuando tenía dieciséis años. Jesse respeto su negatividad de no tomar alcohol, así que cuando asistían a fiestas juntos, él terminaba ordenando por ella un refresco o limonada.</p><p>Quinn se esforzó demasiado para no arruinar lo que tenía con Jesse. En Yale muchos chicos la buscaron, le dieron obsequios, la invitaron a citas, le escribieron cartas, pero no estaba dispuesta a arruinar lo que tenía con Jesse y los rechazó a todos. Ya no era la misma chica de bachillerato.</p><p>Cuando Jesse entró en ella, Quinn le susurró cuanto lo amaba.</p><hr/><p>Jesse regresó con ella a Ohio en el 2019 para celebrar los diez años desde la creación del Glee, los miembros originales reunidos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. A pesar de que Jesse fue integrante por un tiempo, se negó a asistir. Algunas cosas no cambiaban, aunque él acordó que cuando pasara por ella, los saludaría a todos.</p><p>Parecía otra vida desde la última vez que pasó por los pasillos del bachillerato de McKinley. Ella no regresó hace cuatro años cuando la invitaron a reformar el Glee Club que Sue Sylvester finalmente logró deshacer luego de que se convirtiera en la directora. Aunque sí volvió para asistir a la boda de Santana y Brittany un año después, una vez en el pasado fueron mejores amigas.</p><p>No pudo evitar que su primera parada fuera el auditorio. Recordando la primera conversación que tuvo con Jesse sobre las fantasías de adolescentes y cómo aquella reunión cambió su destino..</p><p>Antes de Jesse, su plan de vida era ser pareja de Finn, vivir en Ohio, tener dos hijos. Ella sería una agente inmobiliaria exitosa. Finn continuaría laborando para Burt, serían socios y vivirían tranquilamente.</p><p>Su vida actual era todo menos tranquila.</p><p>Cada día recibía una llamada de alguna chica, un chico para buscar su asesoría para entrar al mundo del espectáculo, como actor, bailarín, suplente. No fue fácil ejercer la profesión de ser representante de otra persona, fue muy complicado al inicio e incluso casi se rindió. El representante de Jesse fue muy amable con ella y ofreció sus consejos y la manera de hacerse conocer. Obtuvo a sus primeros clientes, no fueron exitosos de inmediato, tomó malas decisiones y terminó un par de carreras sin querer, a regañadientes, pidió la opinión experta de su esposo cuando le presentaba el guión de una película. Él se mostró honesto sobre lo buena o mala que pudiese ser la futura producción.</p><p>No ejerció al cien por ciento la carrera de representante, también había optado por ingresar al mundo de las finanzas como asesora de seguros médicos y logró percibir buenas comisiones y algunos premios adicionales, no era comparado con el sueldo de Jesse, pero no se sentía como una esposa mantenida.</p><p>Entre llamadas, citas, reuniones, los días transcurrían rápidamente, tenía mucho tiempo libre y nunca se perdía las obras de Jesse.</p><p>Su voz y su actuación habían mejorado muchísimo. Carmen Tibideaux asistió un par de veces al teatro, aunque no cruzaron muchas palabras, Quinn era consciente de que la mujer le mandaba miradas de agradecimiento. O eso es lo que cree.</p><p>Sus antiguos amigos y compañeros del Glee la abrazaron, conversaron alegremente. Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y se preguntó si cantarán alguna canción. Cada uno habló de sus experiencias laborales, sus viajes y la vida que llevaban.</p><p>Tina y Mike son entrenadores de baile y tienen una academia de baile en Akron; Mercedes se convirtió en una cantante local de Ohio; Artie es un director en ascenso, estar en silla de ruedas no le impidió cumplir su sueño; Santana y Brittany se han retirado a vivir en la ciudad de los Ángeles; Noah y Matt están enlistado en la fuerza aérea; Kurt trabaja con Jesse en el teatro como diseñador de vestuario y en ocasiones como suplente, él ha mencionado sobre que está más cómodo haciéndolos lucir bien. Y finalmente se fijó en Finn y Rachel.</p><p>Finn no era un mal chico, era muy tonto en ocasiones, pero demasiado amable la mayoría de las veces. Como la vez que le mintió sobre su embarazo… fue demasiado vergonzoso contarle a Jesse cuando le pidió la historia oficial. Se había reído tanto que salió furiosa de la habitación y se negó hablar con él, hasta que cedió a sus besos en medio de la noche y se reconciliaron.</p><p>Rachel se convirtió en la entrenadora de coros de McKinley y logró llevar a los New Direction a la victoria en dos nacionales, Will Schuester apoyaba demasiado al Glee desde que se convirtió en el director del bachillerato. Aunque le dolía saber que ella no estaba triunfando en Broadway.</p><hr/><p>—Escuché que Jesse ha sido nominado a los Tony 's como mejor actor —Rachel se sentó a su lado y tocó las teclas del piano.</p><p>—Sí —respondió—. Es su cuarta nominación. Su actuación como Melchior Gabor en Spring Awakening le ha valido muchos reconocimientos. Él te quería como Wendla Bergmann, estaba decepcionado cuando no te presentaste a la audición.</p><p>—Me quedé atrapada en mi fantasía —confesó Rachel con pesar—. Intenté ir a NYADA en enero del 2013, adelantarme, pero estaba recién casada con Finn y él creyó que nuestro matrimonio se iba arruinar. No quería ser una fracasada divorciada a los dieciocho años. Comprendí que no fuiste mala en este mismo auditorio, solo intentaste hacerme ver la realidad. Una realidad que tardé muchos años en aceptar.</p><p>—Ese día lo dije para lastimarte —respondió con sinceridad—. Te quería lejos de él.</p><p>—Tomaste mi lugar y yo el tuyo.</p><p>—No soy cantante ni actriz. Y tú no eres una agente inmobiliaria.</p><p>—Pero eres exitosa y conocida, estoy segura de que no todos te conocen solo por ser la esposa de Jesse.</p><p>—A veces cuando me acompaña a las convenciones, él es conocido como el esposo de Quinn Fabray —Rachel soltó una pequeña risa—. Fue difícil, ¿sabes? Aprender a tolerar como las mujeres se le lanzan encima en cada firma de autógrafos, le declaran su amor en medio de la obra, en la calle, piden su autógrafo, fotos. Hay niñas tan pequeñas que le han pedido que sea su papá, es una locura.</p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes cuando sabes que tiene que tocar a otra mujer? ¿Cuándo las besa y declara su amor? Incluso sé que en su última obra ha tenido que simular tener relaciones sexuales.</p><p>—Fue muy difícil —respondió con sinceridad—. Me costó separar la fantasía de la realidad al principio. Temía que él se enamorara de alguna de ellas y me dijera que lo nuestro terminó, que me pediría que me fuera de casa, que quería el divorcio, tantas dudas en mi cabeza.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez le pediste que dejara…?</p><p>—No —respondió de inmediato. No, Quinn era muy consciente que a pesar de todo el amor que Jesse tiene por ella, es mucho más su deseo de actuar y cantar, interpretar a personajes icónicos y revivir musicales exitosos— Nunca.</p><p>—Amo a Finn con todo mi corazón —murmuró Rachel—, pero a veces deseo haber seguido tu consejo.</p><p>—Fue ese día —le contó. Rachel frunció el ceño—. Ese día, hace nueve años, aquí en este auditorio. Él escuchó lo que te dije —Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida por su confesión.</p><p>—Nunca me lo dijo.</p><p>—¿Qué comunicación tuviste con él, Rachel? Él todavía tardó varias semanas en volver a ponerse en contacto contigo, él buscó más de una oportunidad contigo, pero te aferraste a Finn y no le prestaste mucha atención. Tal vez lo consideres cruel, pero te debo un agradecimiento por tus decisiones, sin ellas, no creo que Jesse y yo nos hubiéramos reunido.</p><p>—Estoy feliz por ti.</p><p>—Tienes mi número, Rachel. Soy representante también, si algún día quieres alcanzar tus verdaderos sueños, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad esperándote.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>